Comatose
by Greenbadass
Summary: What if one day Bardock returns and seeks for his son, but instead saves his grandson? What type of bond will this be? While waiting for his sons return so they can fight off the new evil. Everyone has to get used to have Goku's father around and Bardock has to get use on having his friends around, along with family.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, and quite regular for a family that has three saiyans and one human that live in a tiny house.

Yes it was quite peaceful, almost like nothing can ruin a perfect harmony between peace and quiet around nature.

« ABSOLUTELY NOT! « shouted out a pissed female voice that caused everything to shake.

« But mom its just a training, I promise that nothing will happen « said a calmed voice. The voice belonged to a good looking dark haired teenager and a young boy in a orange uniform and spiked black hair.

« Not a chance Gohan, thats too far and Goten can get hurt, I'm not gonna let my sweet sons get lost or worst get in trouble or meet an enemy that none of you ever fought « said a angered woman that was caimed to be their mother.

« Mom I promise you that Goten and I will be fine « said a teenager named Gohan.

« Forget it! « said their mother.

Gohan sighed and put a hand on little Goten's shoulder. He lowered himself to his level and whispered.

« This calles for the big guns bro « whispered Gohan and Goten happily smiled and nodded. ( Damn that kid is adorable)

Goten walked to his mother and just looked at her with a sad look. The woman didnt seem interested, but as she looked deeper in the boys eyes she sighed in defeat.

« Ok, but be back soon « she said as she crossed her arms.

« Yaay! Big brother we won! « said a excited Goten as he jumped in his brothers arms.

Gohan laughed with him and carried his little brother on his shoulder like he was a champion. Their mother laughed and as they left, she looked at a picture on a wall. It was a picture of her and a tall man that looked just like her younger son.

She walked towards the picture and picked it from the wall and pulled it to her chest.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the man.

« He looks so much like you Goku « she said as she wiped away her tears and looked at the window where she caught her sons flying off to train.

« Both of them are like you « she finished as more tears rolled down.

Two boys flew off to a high mountain further from their home so they can train in peace.

« Ok Goten now we're gonna do what we did before, hit me with what you got « said Gohan and his little brother nodded as he got to his fighting position.

He charged at his brother who blocked each one of his attacks. This didnt surprise Goten one bit, Gohan always blocks his attacks.

« Try harder Goten « said Gohan and he tried harder but again, he didnt make a single hit.

« Stand still! « said Goten annoyed at his failing. Gohan chuckled as he managed to stop his brother

« Would any of our enemies listen to you if you tell them that?» he asked and Goten just frowned. He sat on the grass and hugged his knees. Tears rolled down on his face but he quickly wiped them away.

« Dad would be really disappointed at me « he said and that made Gohan react. He sat next to his brother and pulled him to sit on his knee.

« What are you saying? Dad would be proud of you « said Gohan with a smile.

Goten just looked up at his brother and then in the blue sky and a bright sun

« No he's not, I'm not even a super saiyan « he said

« That doesn't make any differance, one day he'll come and he'll tell you what I'm telling you « comforted Gohan as he ruffled his little brothers hair.

« Big brother? « he called for him and Gohan turned his attention back to Goten

« How was dad like? « this question surprised him a bit.

« I mean...how did he look like? « he asked curiously

Gohan smiled and sighed as he looked at his brother.

« Lets just say that you remind both me and mom about him. He looked just like you. He was a man with a pure heart, a good and caring husband,friend and a father. « he finished proudly. Goten smiled and imaginated his father

« Gohan...is it ok if I wish for my birthday to be like dad? « he asked

Gohan chuckled at his brother and playfully ruffled his hair

« Believe it or not now you remind me of me. I wanted to be like him too « he said happily.

« Well, are you? « asked Goten

« Dad always wanted me to be better then him. And I want you to be better then both of us « explained Gohan

« But I'm not even a super saiyan «

« Yet little bro...yet « said Gohan.

But further from the location of the two brothers, a strange ship has landed on the Earth. It left a huge hole in the ground. It ostarted opening and revealed a hand then the entire body of a well built man that looked just like a man in the pictures and like Goten. Except with a green scouter, warrior uniform, scar, and a darker skin color.

« Ow fuck, hurts every time « the man growled as he rubbed the back of his head.

He got out and flew up to scan the area.

' So this is the Oh Famous Earth that nobody could take over because of saiyans ' he thought and added a smirk as he thought of it.

' Why aren't I surprised? ' he looked around and everything seemed normal.

' Alright now to find my son and the rest ' he thought as he flew off to fulfill his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

*CRASH * !

A huge hole was created inside one mountain. After a few minutes a pile of rocks started moving, and one figure appeared. It was a same teenage boy from a while ago.

He slowly recovered and flew to meet up with his little brother that was still in his fighting position.

« Now that's what I call a hit « said Gohan as he ruffled Gotens hair.

The little boy calmed down and sat on a comfy and soft grass.

Gohan sat next to him and looked at the sky.

« Did dad ever tell you about his parents? « asked Goten and caught his older brothers attention.

Actually he didnt, Goku never told anyone about his parents. Maybe because he never knew them at all.

« Now that you mentioned it...no, not really « he answered.

« Why? « he asked

« ..I dont know..maybe he didnt know them, and honestly nobody ever bothered him with that « explained Gohan.

Goten layed down on the grass and kept looking at the sky hoping that one day his father will come by surprise. But then something hit him..

« Hey Gohan, have you ever met anyone from dads family? « asked Goten curiously.

Gohan gave it a little thought and questioned himself if he should tell Goten about Raditz.

But he was dead and Goten doesnt know much so it wouldnt to any damage to tell him something.

« Well, when I was four dads brother came, it wasnt really a nice brother meet up. I guess thats the thing about saiyans, they dont do nicey nice « said Gohan.

« Did uncle Raditz look like dad a little bit? « asked Goten

« Not at all, he looked more like a taller version of Vegeta « he said and it made Goten chuckle

« Maybe he's secretly related to him « he said between laughs

Now the two brothers laughed together and rolled in the grass. But they werent aware that some danger may be near by.

« Hey Gohan...I wanna learn more « said Goten getting ready for another fight.

Bardock POV

Man this planet is pathetic, these humans are such weaklings that I'm surprised that my son grew up as one of them. What...whats that sound?

Shit my scouter is getting crazy, I feel a crazy power level near by.

That has got to be him! That's Kakarot!

I quickly flew to the spot where the power was detected. It keeps rising, what the hell!

Gohan POV

Wow with every hit I give Goten he keeps getting stronger. I can sense his power rising deep inside him. Its possible that he may be even more powerful then dad. He's gonna be so proud of him. But then my reflexes twitched a little bit. I'm picking up a strong energy wave. Before I could do anything I felt a strong punch sending me to the skies. Owie.

That's gonna leave a mark.

I rubbed my cheek and grumbled a little as I looked at my brother that was laughing on the grass. So not funny.

« Not funny Goten « I shouted to him.

But he only laughed more. And honestly I tried my best not to laugh myself.

Its amazing how strong he can get.

« Move kid! « someone shouted, but before I could look or do anything, my body crashed on the ground leaving another hole. But I wasnt alone, someone crashed on me.

Oh come on!

Bardock POV

I've got to work on my landings, but this time I swear it wasnt me.

This stupid kid wouldnt move! I got up from this guy and rubbed the back of my head.

« Next time I say move, move! « I said angered to the kid that was getting up.

« And you outta learn how to fly! « he said in the same tone.

We stood and glared at each other. But his looked started to soften.

What? Is there something on my face?

« Big brother are you ok!? « another voice came. But this person...wait...a little kid that looked a lot like my son flew to him.

Kakarot! Well...this isnt how I expected to see him like.

I was expecting him to be...I dont know, taller?

« Yeah I'm ok « said the older guy as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kakarot turned around and stared at me. He does know that its rude to stare, but since he's a saiyan it doesnt surprise me.

« Dad? « he called. He...remembers me? But how is that possible?

I just looked at him and he started crying. Oh come on Kakarot you're a saiyan, saiyans dont cry!

He fucking tackled me.

« Dad I've always wanted to see you! « he screamed as he started bathing me.

Was all this really in need?

« Goten wait! That's not dad!» shouted out another one.

« Yes he is! You said that he looks a lot like me, see he does look a lot like me «

« Yes but I can tell that its not him «

« But...» the kid looked at me again and sighed. He got up and had a frown on his face.

« I'm sorry sir, I thought that you were- «

« Your father? Yeah well I guess I've mistakened you for my son « I said

« You did? «

« He did look a lot like you « I explained and then looked at the older kid.

« Now when I think about it, you look like him too « I said as I scanned the older guy that was well...I guess his brother.

« What makes you think that your son is here? « he asked as he pulled his brother away from me.

« He was sent here as a baby, does a name Kakarot sound familiar? « I asked. But it probably isnt.

I can bet that he probably died.

« Kakarot? Yeah I know him « he answered.

Wait,what? He knows my son?

« Tell me where he is! I need to find him fast « I said.

« He's not here...yet. He's dead, but he'll be back soon « he said.

Dead?

I knew it, you live once, you die once.

« Rats...well thanks...when is he coming back? « I asked

« That I dont know, but dont worry dad usually has those habits of dying and then coming back to life «

Say what!

He's...his...what?

« He's your what? « I asked confused

« I'm his oldest son Gohan, and thats my little brother Goten « he said

I HAVE GRANDSONS!?


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is just perfect. I came to this ptiful planet to find my long lost son, but I find out that he's dead but will be back soon.

And I meet his sons, just wonderful! I'm old now..

But its a miracle when you see how this youngster looks a lot like Kakarot.

Its just like when Kakarot was born and looked like me, but I was ashamed to look at him, why? Just because of his low power level

and now I'm seeking for his help. Well I wouldnt have known that he was alive if it werent for that King Yemma

_Flashback_

_I was competing against those giants once again and as usual I trash their asses. But this time I was interrupted._

_" Bardock! King Yemma wants to see you right now! " he shouted and I growled._

_What is it this time? He usually calls me when there's some crap on some planet that nobody else can take care of. _

_So once again I'm taking someones shit away. _

_I went up stairs from hell and arrived at King Yemma's. Actually I arrived on top of his table...again._

_What? Thats the only way I know from that hell hole to here._

_" What is it this time? " I asked as I crossed my arms_

_" Ah Bardock, rude as always, I got an assignment for you and I think that it might be interesting " he said. I just rolled my eyes_

_in boredom. Interesting? Yeah right_

_" Oh yea I'm dying to find out what crap I have to clean after someone " I said sarcastically_

_" This you call as crap takes after your son Kakarot " he said and that's how he got my attention._

_My son? What does Kakarot have to do with it?_

_" I'm all ears " I said as I sat on the table and got ready for another crappy lesion, but this time I didnt mind._

_" A new danger awaits him and his friends, I'm afraid that you're the only one who can help them defeat this villian " he explained._

_Battle along with my son against a villain? Thats all that a saiyan father would want!_

_I never had a chance to do the same with Raditz, but I can do it with Kakarot. _

_" I'm in! See ya when I get back! " I said as I jumped from the table and off to find that old grandma with her bubble chair. _

_" Wait Bardock there's something you should know..your son is-" I didnt really hear what he wanted to say. _

_Was it important?_

_King Yemma's POV_

_Dead. _

_Well he'll figure that out in a painful way I guess _

_End Flashback_

" I dont know, I cant come now, I'm training with Goten right now " I snapped as I looked at my oldest grandson holding something on his ear.

" Whats he doing? " I asked Kakarot Junior, what? He looks like one.

" He's talking on the cellphone grandpa " he answered. My eyes widen as he called me grandpa.

" Do me a favour Kakarot and dont call me grandpa, It makes me feel old " I said and he just scratched his head

" My name is Goten, not Kakarot " he said.

Weird name for a saiyan child, but whatever. At least his name doesnt rhyme with a vegetable.

" I'm sorry Videl I cant now I- " he pulled the phone from his ear a little and you can clearly hear someone shouting angered. It

seemed like a female voice.

I smirked as I thought of it. Well he's sticking with a saiyan tradition at least. His mate is a strong and independed woman.

Wait,mate? Oooh man! Now my grandson has a mate! I'm getting too old for this shit.

" Ok you can come! . See ya! " he said with an awkward smile and hung up.

Goten was clearly out of his breath from all the laughing.

" Shut up! Its not funny " said Gohan

" Gohan is scared of Videl hahahaha " he said between laughs.

I gotta admit the kid is adorable.

Gohan sighed and the attention was on me again.

" Ok we get that you're our grandfath-"

" Dont say it! " I cut him in and he seemed confused. That is until Goten poked him and told him that the word grandpa makes me feel old.

Well it does.

" We dont even know your name " he said and yep thats what I wanted to hear.

" Bardock " I said as I crossed my arms

" Big brother since Videl is coming and you're gonna train with her, do you mind if grandpa Bardock trains with me? " asked Goten and I

just gave a small grumble at being called the G word again.

I'm not a grandpa!

" Well, I wouldnt mind that much but.." he started and stopped as he looked at me. Oh for Pete's sake why would I mind training with my grandson.

...I said the G word didnt I? Oh man, I really gotta get used to this.

" Alright kid, lets see how strong you are " I smirked as I looked at Goten who just had his happy look on.

Was Kakarot like this?

We flew up and thats when some girl came. She seemed rather angered.

" Grandpa I think its a good idea to leave now " said Goten as he held on to my leg.

How many times do I have to tell them not to call me that?

" Why's that? " I asked as I looked at the girl screaming at my oldest grandson. It's quite funny once you see it.

" Videl recently found out that we're saiyans and well...I dont want her to see my abilities or she's gonna get scared " he explained.

Abilities? What abilities?

I just nodded my head and we flew off. Actually it wasnt that far away, it was somewhere between the mountains.

" Alright kid show me what you got " I said as I cracked my knuckles. Goten nodded and his fighting position really confused me.

But what I saw shocked me.

He...he's a super saiyan? It cant be! He's still like a baby.

" Grandpa is everything ok? " he asked

" How old are you again? " I asked

" Seven "

AT AGE OF SEVEN HE BECAME A SUPER SAIYAN!

" Grandpa please dont tell mom that I'm a super saiyan...or big brother " he pleaded.

" And why? " I asked

" Well...I've been able to turn into one when I trained with mom, and I promised that I wont to it again " he said.

Wow strict mother isnt she?

" Secret safe with me kid, lets go Super saiyan vs super saiyan? " I asked and he happily nodded.

I always wanted to test out Kakarots strength, but I dont mind doing the same with my grandson. In fact he might be the youngest Super Saiyan

ever living.

2 hours later

Man the kid sure can keep up. Now thats a saiyan strength. His power level is at 1 353 not bad if you ask me. And he's only seven.

He's a strong kid that must have been looking up to his father.

We layed on the grass and boy were we tired.

" Hey grandpa when did you first became a super saiyan " he asked

I gave it a little thought as I looked at the sky.

" I'm the one that made it a legend Goten " I said with a smirk.

" WOW! Really grandpa? " he asked amused as he rested on my chest.

I'm not grandpa. But I just gave him a proud nod.

" I wanna be just like you when I grow up " he said and I just ruffled his hair.

" Rest kid, you had a hard day " I said as I put my arms behind my head and just closed my eyes.

Goten was on my chest and rested himself. Man this is the life.

" Wait until mom meets you, at first she might hit you on the head with something sharp and hard, but you'll get used to it "

said Goten as if it was nothing.

She's gonna do what to me?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers, this is my first DBZ fanfic and I'm glad you guys like it :)**

**Me: And may someone say the disclaimer? Anyone? Hello?**

**Goten: Pick me, Pick me! Pleaase GB!**

**Me: ok Goten's up**

**Goten: Greenbadass does not own us!**

**Me: I wish I did...**

**Vegeta: but you dont.**

**Trunks: Arent we lucky, she'd torture us for sure**

**Me: Would not! I'm not that evil!**

**Goku: honestly saying you are, I think you may be even worst then Broly sometimes**

**Me: HEY! That's not very nice!**

**Goku: well I did say that I was being honest**

**Me: Imma get you for that Kakarot**

**Bardock: yep son you're in trouble**

**Goku: why?**

**Bardock: because she just called you by your saiyan name, and we all know where that leads**

**Vegeta: Well for a human, she sure changes my way of thinking that human girls are weak and poor. **

**Ok I admit, she doesnt change that oppinion much, they're still weak and poor.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: bitch you're just jealous of my human girl swagger**

**Everyone: *Anime fall down * **

Gohan POV

I was done with training with Videl so we went off to find grandpa and Goten. Its amazing how both of them look like dad. Well dad looks

like grandpa and Goten looks like both of them to be exact.

" Gohan whats with the sudden zone out? " asked Videl. Zone out? I dont zone out that much.

" Just thinking about something...hey I think I feel Goten's energy " I said as I flew down leaving Videl behind.

As much as this is new for me, its also new for her too.

I dont want to scare her with grandpa. I mean to a human he would probably look scary, but he's not to a saiyan such as myself.

I landed and what I saw left my jaw down. Oh man...I dont believe this.

" Gohan why did you stop, whats- " she stopped as she looked at the scene in front.

It was Goten and grandpa sleeping under a tree.

Grandpa had his arms behind his head and his tail was around Goten who was on his chest.

This scene looked adorable once you see it.

I'm really glad that they're bonding, I just wish that dad was here too.

"Gohan...who is that man with your brother? " asked Videl as she hung on to my arm.

I softened my look as I turned from them to her.

" Thats our grandpa " I said as we looked at two males who slept, its like they didnt give a care in the world for anything.

It would be a shame to wake them up. They must be tired as ever.

I noticed grandpa reacting when Gotens hair tickled his nose. He slowly started waking up.

He tried to get up to, but when he saw Goten sleeping on his chest he just gave a smile and then ruffled his hair a bit

" Goten wake up, lets go home " he softly called for him but Goten didnt react. He just mumbled and drooled a little bit on

grandpas armour.

" Yeesh thats disguisting " he complained as he wiped the drool with his tail. I may not seem like a sucker for these things,

but it looked adorable.

" Aww Gohan, your grandpa is so caring and sweet " awed Videl and I couldnt help but blush as she hugged my arm.

Well maybe grandpa could help me with...you know...knowing her more as a friend? What am I thinking?

I cant use my own grandpa for my own needs, dad would be mad at me if I do it. He taught me better then that.

Grandpa slowly picked up Goten in his arms and tried to wake him up. He mumbled some words and then his eyes finally opened.

" Grandpa? " he called for him as he tried raising his head, but it fell down on grandpas shoulder.

" Rest kid, you earned it...and dont call me grandpa " he replied with a small blush.

Man I wish that dad was here. I would be really glad to see him getting along with grandpa too.

" Oh my God Gohan! Your grandpa is soo sweet! " squealed Videl as she hugged my arm that I could have exploded from

all attack of fluffed emotiones.

Grandpa noticed us and the look on his face was a killer like. I felt like he was gonna shoot lasers and kill both of us.

" Say another word and you wont see the sunlight " he threaten and it made me and Videl shut up.

" Uhm..grandpa, this is Videl, she's my friend " I introduced and Videl just waved at him.

" Hello sir " she said and grandpa just gave a small nod, then he turned back to Goten who was still asleep.

" By the way, where do you live Gohan? Your brother is tired, he needs to rest " asked grandpa and I just signaled him to follow.

Goku POV

I was just done at King Kai's so I was sent back at King Yemmas once again. He said that he has to tell me something important.

" And it reminds me of another funny joke I heard- " " Uh yeah sorry King Kai, you can tell me that hilarious joke later, but now

I gotta go at King Yemmas " I said as I quickly used my instant transmission. Man that was a close one.

Despite his terrible jokes, he has heck of a tasty food!

" Goku, so nice of you to come, I got some important news for you " said King Yemma as I jumped on his table.

" I'm all ears " I said as I crossed my arms.

" Well, it was my decision to bring one person to life in order for him to help you and your friends in your up coming

battles and missions " he said. Brought someone back to life?

Hey thats awesome!

" Wow thats great, so if you dont mind telling me something about that person " I said

" His name is Bardock, he is a saiyan that risked his life in order to save planet Vegeta..sadly he failed. Because of his

previous deeds he was sent to hell, but I decided to bring him back. In fact..he is the one that made the form of

Super Saiyans a legend. And since he is your father after all, I figured that you may want to have a few moments with him "

He's my dad! Wow...my father made a super saiyan form a legend? Man, that's hard core.

Wait..where is he again?

" And where is he exactly? " I asked curiously

" He's on Earth, I dont know where exactly, but I'm pretty sure that Dende took care of his landing. So he must be

either with your sons or friends " he explained

" Thanks King Yemma! " I shouted as I jumped from the table and was on my way home.

Wow! My dad is back home, and to life. I cant wait to see him!

" Goku wait! "

I stopped and turned back

" I'm afraid that you're gonna have to wait for at least three more hours " said King Yemma.

Aw man! I'm starving.

Dad...if you're home...please save some food for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on planet Earth, four figures landed in front of a small house near the river.

Gohan knocked on the door and a female voice was heard

« Who is it? « before he answered Gohan looked at his grandfather who held his

little brother. « If she suddenly starts crying, its because she thinks that you're dad «

explained Gohan and Bardock simply nodded his head.

« Its me mom, Gohan « said Gohan as the door finally opened. It revealed a

black haired woman that wore a somewhat japanese or chinese dress. She gave

a small gasp as she looked at the older man that carried her youngest son.

« Hello Mrs Chichi « said Videl happily as she got inside the house

« H-hello « said Chichi as she looked like she was about to faint.

Everyone got inside, and Bardock laid little Goten on the couch. He noticed

Chichi staring at him and he started feeling really uncomfortable. He nugged Gohan

who turned his attention to Bardock.

« Your mothers look freaks me out, cant I just tell her that I'm not her mate? « asked Bardock and Gohan just raised a brow

« Mate? « he questioned and it was Bardocks turn to raise a brow

« You dont know what a mate is...damn boy where the hell do you live? « he asked

like a rethorical question

« We dont say mate here, we prefer the term husband for a male and wife for a female «

explained Gohan and Bardock looked confused as ever

« You people are weird « he said as he looked at Videl who just changed the channels on TV.

« Hey girl, whats your name? « he asked her. And this confused even Chichi who turned her attention to Videl.

« Videl sir « she said politely.

« Oh just great! Now I'm meeting my grandsons mate thats so called wife on this stupid planet « said Bardock a bit annoyed

Videl blushed like crazy as she thought of Gohan as a 'husband ' she was too young to have a husband, but its not that she would actually mind.

Gohan as well was blushing, he even started sweating as he thought of Videl as his wife.

( But we all know whats gonna happen in the future between them ;) )

Suddenly a big slam was heard.

Bardock was on his knees and rubbed the back of his head with both of his arms.

Behind him was Chichi holding a wooden rolling pin.

« What the hell was that for!? «

« Goku you unpolite abusive husband of mine, how dare you ask such inappropriate questions!? « she shouted as she was getting ready to deliver another hit

« Mom stop! Thats not dad, thats our grandfather! « shouted Gohan as he blocked his mother from hitting his grandfather

And yep it worked.

« What'cha hit me with woman? My head is serenading me because of that hit « complained Bardock as Chichi just showed him a rolling pin

« Its a rolling pin...uhm...» she seemed confused and embarrassed for hiting her father in law. Should she apologise? It would be the right thing to do anyway.

« I..I'm sorry « she said as she held her look down.

« I'm fine, that was a pretty good hit though. Your power level is a bit stronger then from other women I've detected so far. « he said and Chichi managed to hide her blush.

She was glad that she was making a good first impression to her father in law.

« Thank you « she said with a smile.

« mom...» a small and soft voice spoke. Everyone turned to Goten who rubbed his eyes, the first person he noticed was Videl since she was sitting next to him.

« Hi Videl « he said with a smile and Videl returned with the same.

Next thing that happened was Goten being tackled with hugs and kisses by his mother.

« Oh my sweet little Goten! I'm so glad that you're ok and uninjured! «

Goten noticed that his grandfather faceplamed and he felt a bit embarrassed

« Mom I'm fine, you're crushing me now « he said as his mother finally let go and gave a little giggle as her son rubbed his right cheeck.

« Would anyone like to eat something? « asked Chichi and its like everyone had stars in their eyes as she mentioned food. Well...everyone beside Videl who looked confused as every saiyan raced to the table.

« You'll get used to this, in fact you are soon to be the part of this family « said Chichi with a smirk before she turned to serve the food. Videl was left behind blushing once again as she thought of Gohan and her together.

Goku POV

Aw man, I'm tired of waiting. I continued training at King Kai and just in one more hour I get to go home. But I need to wait for Baba to come and pick me up. As I was about to deliver another hit, I felt my stomach growling.

« Whats wrong Goku, you look a bit ' empty ' « said King Kai as he laughed at his joke.

Not helping...

I sighed and landed on the ground

« Yeah I guess I'm a bit hungry...got any food? « I asked as I rubbed my stomach who growled more. I bet that at this time Chichi is making stuffed turkey and bunch of other food.

« Well I guess theres something from the last time «

Last time!? Oh maaan, well ok, I'll take what I can get.

I miss Chichi's turkey. I mean its Turkey Sunday today.

I never missed Turkey Sundays...well sorta.

Maybe they're not really enjoying it either.

Bardock POV

OH MAN! I LOVE TURKEY SUNDAYS!

Kakarot your woman is amazing! She can cook anything, well we saiyans need to be fed in order to be in a good shape, I swear these Turkey Sundays idea is the best ever!

Kakarot my son, Your. Wife. Rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan POV

Grandpa Bardock was telling us a story about how he died and what happened later when he found out that he survived Friezas blast. Wow, I guess that being legends runs in our family. I couldnt help but notice that dad really looks a lot like grandpa, I mean even Goten looks a lot like them.

« And now I'm here. « finished grandpa as he took a sip of cola. As he did he scanned the can of coke, which made me a bit confused

« What's this called? It tastes good « he asked as he sniffed inside of the can

« And the smell isnt so bad either « he added and I couldnt help but chuckle a little.

Mom rolled her eyes, « but its certainly bad for your health, especially when you're still healing « said mom as she took away his and Gotens can.

« H-hey mom I wasn't finished with that « said Goten as he jumped on the couch and called for mom

« Like I said, It's bad for your health « said mom as she threw the cans in the trash can.

Hmph, what a waste of good drink.

« But I'm not injured mom, I'm healthy, grandpa is healing not me « he started explaining

but mom just ignored his whining. After a while Goten gave up and crossed his arms.

« Calm down kid, We're gonna get that drink one way or another « I noticed grandpa whispering to him and it kinda made me smile. I enjoy seeing them bond together.

In just a while, dad will be here too. And I cant wait to see him.

I turned on the tv and it was right on the news.

Looks like there's a robbery in the bank. I glanced at Videl looked back and gave me a small nod. Just as we were about to fly off, someone showed up in front of us.

« Where do you think you're going!? « said my mom angered that we're leaving just like that

« Can't talk mom, trouble in the city « I said as I dragged Videl out

« Son Gohan you better come back alive! « I heard mom shouting from behind us

Bardock POV

What the heck was that? I mean Gohans reaction was really weird, and to make it more weird my daughter in law came back all growling and annoyed, and why the hell is my grandson laughing?

« Goten this is not funny young man! What if your brother got injured? « she yelled at Goten. Is anyone planing on explaining to me what the heck is going on.

« Sorry mom, but you look funny « he said laughing...why is my daughter in law turning all red and why is smoke coming out from her ears?

« SON GOTEN HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE TO YOUR MOTHER AND UNCARING TO THE LIFE OF YOUR OLDER BROTHER!? « oh...that's why.

If I were my son...I would never make this woman mad.

« Ugh you're just like your father « she added as she headed to the kitchen.

Goten was somewhat shaking in fear but then he calmed down as he looked back at the black object thats showing some clips.

« Whats that? « I asked

« Whats what grandpa? « asked Goten

« Dont call me grandpa...the black object with clips that you're watching « I said pointing at whats-it-called. Goten looked confused and I growled. I got up and picked up the black thing that reminds me of a box a lot. I started shaking it to see will they get out.

Hey maybe they're stuck and need help. I may be a saiyan but let me remind you that I am the one who risked his life to save my entire race.

« Grandpa what are you doing to the TV? « asked Goten. I stopped and looked at the black box

« Whats a TV? « I asked as I scanned the box from top to bottom

« Its a television grandpa, its where you watch movies,news,cartoons lots of shows and bunch of other stuff worldwide « he said. Oh...I guess that these clips are what he just said.

« Oh...so this clip that you're watching..what is it? « I asked as I put down this uhm...did he call it television?

« Its the news grandpa, Heey there are Videl and Gohan! « he exclaimed

I went back to my seat next to Goten and looked at some man in a rediculous outfit, and the girl was wearing something similar. Then the two flew off and some old man with glasses and beard showed up in front.

« And the day was saved thanks to Saiyaman and Saiyawoman « ...please dont tell me that was Gohan.

« Here he is Gohan, and as a hero he's a Saiyaman « said Goten.

Ugh just great, my grandson is a town clown.

« Goten come on its time! « shouted out his mother..whats her name again

Chura, China, Chimi, Chan, Chicha...

« Coming momma! « said Goten as he followed outside. I came behind his rubbing the back of my head. As we got out, bunch of people were there. A man that was similar to King Vegeta...I assume this is Prince Vegeta, a small purple haired boy that was much to my grandsons age. I could see the same look on his face just like at Vegetas. Hmph, the boy must be his son. A blue haired woman. Some old man with beard and glasses. A guy with a scar on his eye, some pig, a blonde haired woman that seemed rather bored. A small guy with black hair and he held a little kid in his hands...I think I saw that guy in one of my visions, along with the blue haired woman. What surprised me is that there was a namek too. What the hell...

« ChiChi..why are we waiting for Goku since he's here « asked the blue haired woman.

« Thats not Kakarot Bulma...they may have the same clown face but I can tell that its not him « said Vegeta and it made me angered. Like father like son, both bastards and weaklings hiding behind their title and pride.

« Vegeta's right Bulma « said Gohan as he came behind me. I have got to burn that suit of his. Its rediculous! « This is my grandpa Bardock. Bardock these are Bulma and Vegeta, and the kid is their son Trunks. Thats master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Piccolo « introduced Gohan. Did I bother remembering their names? Absolutely not.

« Why are we here again? « I kneeled down to Goten who looked clueless as well.

« Momma said that daddy's coming back « he said.

Kakarot is coming...


End file.
